goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyvern monster line
The Wyvern and Sky Dragon are species of monsters found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling lean, flying white dragons, are palette swaps of each other and have differing levels of power and defense. Wyvern A Wyvern is a variant with yellow horns and a violet tail. Statistically, this monster 340 HP, 339 Attack, 108 Defense, 149 Agility, and 21 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 175, a Mercury Resistance rating of 100, a Mars Resistance rating of 72, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its battle commands it uses its available Mars-based attacks with a Mars power rating of 95. In battle, the Wyvern can use these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Fire Breath: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill has the monster generating a mass of fire at the party of Adepts, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 130 and a range of 3 (the Adepts at either side of the specifically targeted Adept will only take 50% of the attack's force, instead of the normal 80%, however). Felling a Wyvern yields 469 Experience Points and 284 Coins, and there is a 1/64 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Aeolian Cassock, a unique Robe. If felled by the effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 609 EXP and 369 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/16. The Wyvern is fought throughout the Jupiter Lighthouse. The Wyvern has the highest Agility of the monsters fought in its area in the second game, and it is almost as durable as the Blue Dragon, which makes it noteworthy from the perspective of a low-level party merely trying to get through the game. In the perspective of a party that collects rare items, the Wyvern is notable for dropping the unique robe Aeolian Cassock, which is essentially a watered-down version of the extremely powerful Feathered Robe. However, the Feathered Robe drops from the Wild Gryphon fightable earlier in the game in Shaman Village Cave, so ideally the Aeolian Cassock isn't necessary to strive for. It can be acquired through Random Number Generator use, of course. Category:Monsters that drop unique items Sky Dragon A Sky Dragon is a variant with violet horns and an orange tail. Statistically, this monster 657 HP, 111 PP, 562 Attack, 232 Defense, 191 Agility, and 22 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 175, a Mercury Resistance rating of 100, a Mars Resistance rating of 72, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its battle commands it uses its available Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 110. The Sky Dragon uses the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 3 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Storm Breath: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill has the monster generating a stream of purple lightning through the party horizontally, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 220 range of 3 (the Adepts at either side of the specifically targeted Adept will only take 50% of the attack's force, instead of the normal 80%, however). The attack also has a chance of inflicting Stun on the affected targets. * Poison Flow: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that generates strands of deep red wind from the user to batter the victims, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 125 and a range of 5. The attack also has a chance of inflicting Venom on the affected targets. It consumes 28 of the user’s PP. * Spark Plasma: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that strikes the party repeatedly with a barrage of purplish-white lightning bolts, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 180 and a range of 7. It consumes 37 of the user’s PP. Felling a Sky Dragon yields 686 Experience Points and 358 Coins, and there is a 1/128 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Orihalcon, making the Sky Dragon the only infinite source of this forgeable material in the game. If felled by the effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 891 EXP and 465 Coins and the chance that it will randomly drop its item drops to 1/32. The Sky Dragon is fought throughout the optional Anemos Inner Sanctum. Among the monsters in Anemos Inner Sanctum, essentially all meant to be the toughest random monsters in the game, the Sky Dragon is the second highest monster in all stats, subservient to the Mad Demon in HP, Attack, Defense, and Agility. Which probably means that if you have difficulty with Mad Demons, you should treat these powerful monsters with about as much caution and finesse. To completionists, however, this monster is notable for being the indirect source of a lot of the best equipment in the game, since it randomly drops Orihalcon. It is one of the most popular targets of Random Number Generator abuse in the series, so that Orihalcons can be racked up quickly. Category:Monsters that drop rare items | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Winged Dragon Like with all other monster lines introduced in The Lost Age that have apparently only two variants, a third palette swap veriant to this line exists in the code of the game cart and was even given its own name, but has none of its stats and abilities coded beyond weak placeholder abilities. Had it been used it would have appeared as a variant with light blue horns and a light green tail named Winged Dragon. Category:Unused monsters Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Venus resistance Category:Monsters with low Jupiter resistance